The Land Before Time (TV Series) (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of The Land Before Time. Cast *Littlefoot - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Cera - Marie (The Aristocats) *Ducky - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Petrie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Spike - Sid (Ice Age) *Chomper - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ruby - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Red Claw - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Screech - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Thud - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Littlefoot's Grandparents - Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cera's Father - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Tria - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Trica - Lucky (Lucky and Zorba) *Mr. Thicknose - Hunter (Road Rovers) *Ducky's Mother - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Petrie's Mother - Jewel (Rio) *Petrie's Sibling #1 - Donald Duck (Disney) *Petrie's Sibling #2 - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Petrie's Sibling #3 - Iago (Aladdin) *Ruby's Parents - Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kosh - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Ali - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Angry Longneck #1 - Ace Hart (Dog City) *Angry Longneck #2 - Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim) *Mo - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Doc - Bupu (The Lion Guard) *Tippy - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Tippy's Mom - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Bron - Simba (The Lion King) *Shorty - Kimba the White Lion *Guido - Boris (Balto) *Bonehead - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Hyp, Nod & Mutt - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) and Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Triceratopses - Rhinoceroses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Stegosauruses - Zebras (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Lambeosauruses - Gazelles (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Parasaurolophuses - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Corythosauruses - Sable Antelopes (The Lion Guard) *Pachycephalosauruses - Buffaloes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Mamenchisauruses - Ostriches (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Apatosauruses - Hippopotamuses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Ankylosauruses - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Troodons - Cape Wild Dogs (Go Diego Go) *Dilophosaurus - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Compsognathuses - Fossas (Madagascar) *Velociraptors - Wolves (Frozen) Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Littlefoot Marie.jpg|Marie as Cera Olivia-3.png|Olivia as Ducky Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Petrie Sid Sloth.png|Sid the Sloth as Spike Spike holding up a diamond.png|Spike as Chomper Twilight-Sparkle-PNG-Download-Image-683x1024.png|Twilight Sparkle as Ruby Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Red Claw ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Screech kai_icon.png|Kai as Thud Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa Sarabi.jpg|and Sarabi as Littlefoot's Grandparents Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Cera's Father Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Tria lucky-and-zorba.3_f.jpg|Lucky as Trica Hunter.png|Hunter as Mr. Thicknose Mama Mousekowitz.jpg|Mama Mousekowitz as Ducky's Mother Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Petrie's Mother Donald Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Donald Duck as Petrie's Sibling #1 Daffy Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Daffy Duck as Petrie's Sibling #2 Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Petrie's Sibling #3 Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor Princess Cadance.png|and Princess Cadence as Ruby's Parents Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Kosh Fuli-clip.png|Fuli as Ali Ace_Hart.jpg|Ace Hart as Angry Longneck #1 117295_7795.jpg|Evil the Cat as Angry Longneck #2 Flounder-0.jpg|Flounder as Mo Bupu.png|Bupu as Doc Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Young Thumper as Tippy Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Tippy's Mother Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Bron Kimba-66.png|Kimba the White Lion as Shorty Boris-balto-ii-wolf-quest-9.1.jpg|Boris as Guido Zira.png|Zira as Bonehead Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Hyp Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Nod Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Mutt Wolves (Frozen; 2013).jpg|Wolves as Velociraptors Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Land Before Time TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Universal Animation Studios Spoofs